Goop (Smackdown)
Goop is the main protagonist and hero of the Goop ''series and is a playable character in ''Toshiko Smackdown. Biography SHAPESHIFTER EXTRAORDINAIRE Being a rare purple Gooptar born only once every 1,000 years, Goop has access to many unique powers. He's able to transform his body into many different forms, each giving him unimaginable powers. By collecting all of the Magic Opals, he is able to transform into the mighty Beast Goop, a hulking behemoth of immense strength and size. THE LEGACY OF GOOP: *''Goop's World'' *''Goop's World 2'' *''Goop and Grex'' *''Goop: Full Throttle'' Gameplay Goop is an all-around fighter and is said to be a good fighter for beginners at the game. His combination of gap-closing moves and large Area of Effect melee attacks make him effective in close combat as well as mid-range. He is effective both at fighting a single opponent or a group of opponents. Goop is one of the few characters who can glide. After a double jump, holding the Blue Button will cause Goop to transform into his Wing form and glide through the air while slowly descending. This is one of his best mobility options, since he isn't the fastest character and he lacks a good ranged offensive game. Red Button (Basic) *Goop Punch ®: A punch that can be used in a three-punch combo, in which he punches twice and spins around before executing the third punch. It can be canceled to perform a Goop Uppercut. *Tail Spin (<---> + R): Goop spins around, attacking opponents with his fists and tail, allowing him to attack for a total of five hits''.'' If used in the air, Goop will be able to hover a bit, slightly increasing his mobility. *Goop Uppercut (Up + R): Goop performs an upward punch that cah knock opponents into the air. This move can be used during a Goop Punch '''combo. *Dive (Down + R): Goop leaps into the air and transforms into a ball form before crashing into the ground. In mid-air, he slams to the ground and releases a small shockwave. Opponents cannot be hit while he is in the air, and only take damage when Goop hits the ground. Yellow Button (Strong) *Flame Blast (Y): Goop transforms his arm into a flamethrower and fires a stream of flames. Although this moves does not have much knockback, Goop can perform it indefinitely. Goop remains stationary while performing this attack. *Hammer Spin (<---> + Y): Goop's hands turn into large mallets and he spins around while swinging his arms. This attack has a decent amount of knockback. Similar to '''Tail Spin, Goop will also hover forward when this attack is used in the air. Although it is slower, this move is stronger than Tail Spin. *Hammer Uppercut (Up + Y): Goop transforms his hands into mallets and performs an uppercut, with much more knockback than the Goop Uppercut. Because it is slow with high knockback, this attack cannot be used in a combo. *Sword Stance (Down + Y): Goop transforms his arms into a shield and sword and stands with the shield protecting himself. While holding down the Strong button, Goop will hold this stance indefinitely, although the shield will only be able to withstand three hits. If players release the Strong '''button, then Goop will spin around, attacking opponents with his sword arm, which will inflict the damage taken from attacks on his shield. The more damage the shield takes, the stronger his sword attack will be. Green (Unique) *Spider Web Shot (G): Goop transforms into a spider form, allowing him to fire spider silk, which will cause characters to temporarily become immobilized. This attack has an unlimited range, able to reach the ends of even the largest stages. *Ball Roll (<---> + G): Goop inflates like a ball and charges forward, inflicting strong knockback. *Wing Corkscrew (Up + G): Goop transforms into his gargoyle form and flies upward in a spinning motion, which will damage any opponent above him. This attack may be used as a recovery move, although Goop is only able to fly upward, unable to change direction. *Rhino Stomp (Down + G): Goop transforms into a rhinoceros form and begins stomping the ground, which creates a shockwave that knocks opponents into the air. This attack creates an opening that allows it to be combo'd with moves such as '''Goop Uppercut, although similar to his Sword Stance and Fire Blast, Goop remains stationary during this attack. However, the shockwave is able to damage opponents on both sides of Goop, giving him an advantage. Throws (Right Control Stick) *Baddie Golf (Right Stick Side): Goop slams the opponent down and uses the Hammer form to hit them away. *Old-School Beatdown (Right Stick Up): Goop throws the opponent up and uses a Shoryuken uppercut to hit them. *Flat Chance (Right Stick Down): Goop slams the opponent down and smashes them with the Hammer form. Smack Attacks (Left Trigger + Right Trigger) *'Level 1': Hack Attack---Bing appears, hacking an over-sized supercomputer. After one second, the computer short-circuits and explodes, killing any nearby opponents. *'Level 2': Feeding Time---Draclo appears and Goop hops onto his back. Now atop Draclo, Goop can run about and kill opponents by chomping them. Draclo can also glide for a short time like Goop himself. *'Level 3': Beast Goop---Goop collects the Magic Opals and transforms into Beast Goop, a massive behemoth that takes up a large portion of the screen. Bread-n-Butter Combos *Rhino Stomp + Goop Uppercut *Rhino Stomp + Hammer Uppercut *Goop Punch x2 + Goop Uppercut *Goop Uppercut + Wing Corkscrew *Goop Punch x2 + Hammer Spin *Rhino Stomp + Goop Uppercut + Wing Corkscrew *Goop Punch x3 Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'I Gotz an Opal:' Spins an Opal on his finger like a basketball *'Burn, Baby Burn:' Momentarily turns his hand into a flamethrower and shoots upward. *'You Ready Yet?:' Crosses his arms impatiently and says "Im waiting." Quotes *'When Selected:' **"Ready? Set? Goop!" **"Prepare for awesomeness!" **"You ready to go down?" *'Pre-Match:' **"You can go down now!" *'Item Pick-Up:' **"Cool!" **"Thanks, Marco!" **"It's not a Magic Opal, but it'll do." **"Time to kick some butt!" **"I COULD turn into this." **"What a surprise!" **"Whoa! This is great!" **"Yes!" *'Successful KO:' **"I'm a Beast!" **"You just got owned!" **"Pwned!" **"You can all give up now!" **"You're pretty good...NOT!" **"I'm a purple boss!" **"That had to hurt!" **"Was that all you got?" *'Respawn:' **"I'm through playing games!" **"Time to get pwned!" **"I'm back, baby!" **"What goes out, comes back in!" **"Can't keep me down!" **"Rage quit!" **"You don't look so tough." **"I'm lookin' for a fight!" *'Taunt:' **"I'm waiting!" *'Using Beast Goop:' **"Beast Mode!" Intros and Outros Introduction *'Dropping In:' Goop flies onto the stage using his Wing form. *'Level Begin!:' Goop leaps out of a Bing Warp. *'Hi Ho, Draclo!:' Goop rides in onto the stage on Draclo and leaps off. *'Magic Fingertips:' Goop spins a Magic Opal on his fingertips. Winning Screen *'You Gotz An Opal:' Goop does his Victory Dance from Goop's World. *'PWNed:' Goop crosses his arms and smirks. *'Warping Time:' Goop winks at the camera before jumping into a Bing Warp. *'Healthy Dude:' Goop takes a big bite from a Life Fruit. Losing Screen *If using You Gotz An Opal: Goop's Magic Opal vanishes into thin air. *If using PWNed: Goop snaps his fingers in an "Oh man!" fashion. *If using Warping Time: Goop prepares to jump into a Bing Warp, but the portal disappears before he can. *If using Healthy Dude: Goop gets eaten by a Gooptar-Eating Plant. Result Screen *'Win:' Goop crosses his arms and smirks. *'Lose:' Goop looks down with a sad expression. Theme Music Opal HQ Costumes Shapeshifter The default appearance of Goop. *His default appearance, based on his appearance from Goop's World. *An orange skin, referencing Marco the Elder. *A red skin, referencing Captain Grum. *A pink skin, referencing Princess Blossom. Fiery Goop Goop takes on the appearance of his Goop's World unlockable skin. *His default appearance, based on his alternate skin from Goop's World. *A purple skin, referencing Goop's normal self. *An orange skin, referencing Marco the Elder. *A blue skin. Racer Goop Goop wears his suit from Goop GP. *His default appearance, based on his purple and orange suit from Goop GP. *Green and red suit, referencing Bing's racing suit. *Orange and green suit, referencing Draclo's racing suit. *Yellow and red suit, referencing King Grex's racing suit. Trivia *Goop is arguably the flagship character of Toshiko Games. *Goop is the first playable character to appear from Goop. *Goop is the second character shown in the game's opening cinematic. *In the game's opening cinematic, his irises are highlighted purple. *Goop transforms into his MerGoop form from Goop's World if he falls into water. *His quote "I'm through playing games!" is a threat he says to Grex in the original Goop's World. *Goop seems to say a lot of gaming lingo, like "Pwn" or "Rage Quit". Category:Goop (Series) Category:Toshiko Games Category:Toshiko Smackdown Category:Smackdown Characters